


(tell me something, boy) arent’t you tired tryna fill that void?

by RosaNautica



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Seb is a wallflower, and Lewis loves that dork so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 04:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16632809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaNautica/pseuds/RosaNautica
Summary: Flaunty Lewis takes his boyfriend for a glamorous night out. And Seb doesn’t really like to be pulled out of his small private world.





	(tell me something, boy) arent’t you tired tryna fill that void?

**Author's Note:**

> An older fic that maybe should have stayed where it was, thus in my imagination, but I decided to share it, anyways... :)

He took a moment to swipe through the selfies taken during the evening. He noticed they had something in common: each one featured a couple of overfriendly, over-joyful celebs and a visibly tired, absently smiling Vettel mostly looking elsewhere. Lewis bit his lip. Maybe this wasn’t such a great idea. He made his way through the crowd to Sebastian, leaning against the buffet table and nibbling on some grapes.

“Wanna go home?”

“That’s a bit too far,” Seb smiled wearily. Lewis blinked.

“I’m sorry for this,” he touched his arm. “Give me just a minute, I’ll say bye and take you… away,” he avoided the word. Seb was right, after all, his home was faraway. Lewis’ home was just anywhere he went, but this wasn’t about him.

“You don’t have to, you know, I can find the way myself. Just stay, have fun,” Seb smiled again and the worst part was, he wasn’t bitter or ironic, he genuinely wanted Lewis to stay and have fun without him. Hamilton shook his head.

“Just a sec, love,” he underlined.

They might as well have left without saying anything to anyone, because truth to be told, those empty phrases full of love and friendliness, exclaimed loud to make them seem truer, were to be forgotten before the party ended, and all the hugs and kisses (careful not to smear the makeup and wrinkle the robes!), they didn’t linger a split second. It was one big bubble of superficiality and they all knew, just pretended not to care and tried to fill that bubble with exhausting cheerfulness. They were public figures. They had to live up to their social media image.

As they walked towards the exit and Seb held the door for him, hand gently touching his back when Lewis passed by, the Brit almost choked up. He squeezed Vettel’s hand and wanted nothing more than to be already home – or, well, at the hotel, at peace and calm, with Seb and Seb only…

Once they stepped over the threshold, he locked him in tight embrace. Sebastian stroked his back, and when the moment began to last unusually long, he lightly tugged at his hair:

“What’s up, Lewis?”

“Sorry I made you suffer there, I just wanted to show… you know…”

“Show me off?” Vettel guessed, laughing. “There’s not much to show, I’m afraid, I’m not very interesting…”

“Oh, you are! You’re way too interesting for that bunch of suckers that are nowhere near your… No, I wanted to say, I somehow wanted to show that you are a legit part of my life that I don’t wanna hide, but… I should’ve though of you in the first place, and I’m sorry for making you uncomfortable, Seb…”

“No, it’s fine! It was fun, actually, I never knew these red-carpet gatherings were such a theatre, I’m glad I could see that…” It looked to Sebastian as if a museum of wax figurines came to life, but they remained wax figurines inside: moving, breathing, talking, but empty and fake. And he saw Lewis a bit lost between them. Because as flamboyant as he was, he still was more a racer than a celebrity. Seb kissed him softly. “Just don’t slip into their shallowness, that’s all I ask of you.”

“Don’t worry, you keep me grounded,” Hamilton smiled that glowy smile lighting up his eyes. “Fuck me, please, Seb…”

That came a bit unexpected, but the German was more than happy to comply. Shedding the fancy clothes, Lewis seemed to bare his soul as well. And when writhing beneath Sebastian, covered in nothing but ink and expensive scent, his true nature shone through. That of a little boy in a big world he doesn’t quite know how to cope with and floating in deep turbid waters of glamorous life he’d dreamt of, he clings to the anchor of normalcy, modesty, simplicity. He clings to Seb Vettel, fingers digging into flesh, teeth grazing over neck and shoulders, gasping his name at rosy golden dawn.

~

“They are nowhere near my what?”

“Huh?” Lewis lifted an eyelid.

“You were saying that the bunch of suckers is nowhere…”

“Oh. Right. Yeah, uhm… I don’t even know what, really, they’re just nowhere near the whole _you_. So intelligent, bright, witty, kind, you are…” There he was again, with a lump in his throat. Ridiculous, wasn’t it? At his age and everything… This love was just choking him up. “Thank you, Sebby,” he concluded.

“For?” Sebastian pulled him closer.

“Making me laugh, racing me hard, pushing me forward… And for listening,” he lowered his voice, “and just… thank you that you are.”

“My pleasure,” Vettel chuckled and caressed his cheek. “I love you, too, Lewis.”

Lewis knew, although he couldn’t quite believe his luck. And whenever he felt like tripping over his fame and fortune to plunge completely into self-centered vanity, he held back with that one thought: nothing in this world is worth losing what he miraculously gained. And he would lose Seb the very moment he’d plunge.

**Author's Note:**

> No idea where this came from, but somehow this canon made sense in my head XD If you feel the same, or if you don’t, just let me know in the comments!


End file.
